Besarse es asqueroso
by Thaly Black
Summary: Si Sirius habla de ello como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, algo tiene que tener. Remus quiere descubrirlo. Y solo puede contar con ella. Reto parejas extrañas. Foro Dramione. .:Remus & Lily:.


**Discalimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes que se nombran y/o utilizan en este fic me pertenecen. Son, en su totalidad, propiedad de Rowling y otros millonarios. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, porque, a no ser que divertirse y lucrarse sean sinónimos y yo no lo haya sabido hasta hoy, no estoy haciendo nada malo._

_Este fic responde al __Reto de Parejas Extrañas__, del Foro de Dramione __Los polos opuestos se atraen__, que podréis encontrar en el perfil de __**Dryadeh**__ (a quien os recomiendo)._

_Es un Remus x Lily. Poco convencional, porque no hay atracción por parte de ninguno de los dos. Nunca he usado a esta pareja, ni a estos personajes tan jóvenes, pero intenté adecuarlos lo máximo posible a mi misma cuando tenía esa edad. Y espero que estén IC_

_Ahora…_

_APB Productions os presenta…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Besarse es asqueroso**

Empieza a hacer frío. El mes de noviembre se ha instalado sobre ellos, implacable, y los alumnos de tercero que van a Hogsmeade, regresan con las mejillas enrojecidas y los dientes castañeando.

Y, como no, Sirius y James han ido a Hogsmeade, a pasar frío y comprar cucherías. Peter ha ido con ellos. Pero Remus, sensato, se ha quedado con Lily, porque tienen que repasar, que los exámenes se aproximan (aun que falten siete meses) y además, en la biblioteca, no hace frío.

Y allí están. Escudados tras una pared de libros que hay sobre su mesa, y sobrepasa varias veces la estatura de Peter, incluso de la Remus cuando está de pie, y eso que es alto.

Trabajan en silencio, comentando, de vez en cuando, los ejercicios, para poner resultados en común e intentar encontrar la solución cuando no lo tiene parecido.

Lily trabaja en el más absoluto silencio. Con el pelo rojo echado sobre un hombro, y la cabeza ladeada, dejando al descubierto un cuello blanco, muy blanco, y delgado, esbelto. Remus mira esa piel blanca, como hipnotizado. Y, sin que pueda evitarlo, una conversación con Sirius acude a su cabeza.

_-¿De verdad, de verdad, de verdad?-preguntaba Sirius, mirándolo incrédulo por entre su flequillo negro, con los ojos grises chispeando entre divertidos y traviesos._

_-De verdad.-respondía Remus con la cabeza gacha, mirando el libro de runas que tenía sobre las piernas. No quería mirar a su amigo. No quería ver la burla en sus ojos._

_-¿Y tú?-ahora le tocaba a James responder._

_-Yo si…-decía el chico de gafas con rapidez. No se sabe si porque era cierto o para que Sirius no se burlase de él._

_-Yo tampoco.-reconocía Peter en voz baja._

_-Ya, bueno, de ti ya no me lo esperaba, Pet.-decía Sirius con una sonrisa sacudiendo la cabeza.-Pero nuestra nenita estudiosa todavía no ha besado a ninguna chica._

_Remus había rechinado los dientes. No le importaba ser estudioso, ni siquiera que Sirius le llamase nenita. Lo que no le gustaba, ni un pelo, era que hubiese algo más que lo hiciese diferente a ellos._

Carraspea. Deja la pluma sobre la mesa y se vuelve hacia su compañera pelirroja.

-Eh, Lily…-es su mejor amiga. Y se incorpora. Lo mira con esos enormes ojos verdes, que parecen invitarlo a ahogarse en ellos.

-Dime, Remus-dice con su voz suave, melódica.

-¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien?-pregunta a bocajarro.

Ella enrojece, tanto que parece una remolacha en pleno agosto. Y Remus esboza una media sonrisa. Nunca había logrado que una chica, y Lily menos, se sonrojase.

-No, nunca, ¿por?-responde con una pizca de desconfianza.

-Oh… porque Sirius y James están todo el rato presumiendo de que ellos ya han besado a chicas, y quería saber si es tan genial como ellos dicen…

Lily ladea la cabeza, evaluándolo durante un par de décimas de segundo.

-Remus… ¿me estás pidiendo lo que en realidad no te estás atreviendo a pedirme?-ceja derecha levemente alzada, y media sonrisa de suficiencia.

Remus se rasca la nuca. Sabe que no le falta mucho para sonrojarse.

-Yo… no… bueno, en realidad si… porque, como somos amigos… pensé… pero bueno, olvídalo…

Lily suelta una risita. Remus no acostumbra a balbucear así. Vamos, nunca lo ha hecho.

-Remus, por favor, tranquilízate, no vamos a casarnos-dice con todo de falsa reprimenda.

El chico se tranquiliza.

-Bien. Vale. Me gustaría probar con alguna chica, para saber si es taaan absolutamente genial como ellos dicen, y, como tú eres mi amiga, pensé que tendríamos la confianza suficiente como para ello… pero…-Remus logra muy fácilmente el dominio sobre sí mismo.

La chica sonríe abiertamente.

-Podríamos considerarlo como una especie de experimento científico, ¿no?-murmura luego, mirándolo pensativa.

-Supongo que si, ¿no?

Ella se limita a asentir.

-¿Sabes algo de la parte teórica?-le pregunta a Remus. Lily es así. Necesita conocer todos los pasos antes de saltar.

-Bueno, Sirius me dijo que había que juntar los labios; bueno, eso es obvio. Después hay que cerrar los ojos y abrir un poco la boca… y luego se mete la lengua.-dice Remus inseguro.

Lily asiente. Cierra los ojos. Remus, frente a ella, hace lo mismo. No saben si se están acercando. Solo que al cabo de menos de tres segundos, Lily estalla en carcajadas, que se le antojan ligeramente histéricas.

Ambos abren los ojos, y se miran con sendas sonrisas.

-Un poco de seriedad, Lily. Con Slughorn y las pociones no te pones a reír-dice Remus un tanto irritado.

-Ya, pero es que Slughorn no me mete la lengua en la boca.

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho.

-Porque no me he dejado.

-Bueno, vale… ¿si o no?

-Que si… vamos…

Lily se pone seria. Coloca las manos en los hombros de Remus y se acerca al borde de la silla. Remus pone las manos en la cintura de Lily y se acercan lenta y torpemente.

Sus narices se rozan, y ellos cierran los ojos, mientras ladean la cabeza. El problema, es que la ladean los dos para el mismo lado, y se chocan las narices, sin que los labios lleguen a rozarse.

Una mano de Remus se suelta de la cintura de Lily y se coloca en su barbilla, dejándole el rostro quieto. Ladea levemente la cabeza y junta sus labios con los de la pelirroja.

Los rozan así, un rato, intentando buscarle el punto de maravilla que Sirius describe, pero no hay forma.

Lily entreabre levemente la boca, y Remus mete la lengua, con miedo. Sus lenguas se rozan, y ambos se estremecen.

No saben como, ni saben por qué, solo saben que se están besando, o algo parecido. Remus atrapa, por instinto, el labio inferior de Lily entre los suyos.

Una mano de Lily viaja de su hombro a su pelo, y se enreda en él.

Unos pasos que se acercan a esa zona de la biblioteca les sobresaltan y les hacen volver a la realidad.

Lily carraspea mientras agarra la pluma, logrando mancharse de tinta en el proceso, y Remus se rasca la coronilla, con nerviosismo.

La mira.

-¿Y?-pregunta con cautela.

-Remus, no te ofendas, pero… besarse es asqueroso…-dice Lily sobrecogida.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo… pero tampoco ha estado tan mal… ¿o si?-dice él, intentando encontrarle la parte buena al asunto.

-No, no ha estado del todo mal…

Se dedican una sonrisa el uno al otro y vuelven a sus deberes.

¿Qué? Son amigos y tienen trece años. Y hay cosas que se hacen solo _por probar_.

Y Lily tiene muy claro que no volverá a besar a nadie nunca. No porque Remus lo haga mal, que no lo hace, o a lo mejor si. Si no porque lo de lenguas ajenas en boca propia es asqueroso.

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Bueno, espero que os gustase. Aclarar que Remus no esta pillado por Lily. Sé que Rowling dijo que si, pero MI Remus no. Se fija en su cuello por que el instinto licántropo lo atrae, y se sonroja porque tiene ese punto de timidez que lo obliga._

_Y a Lily no le gusta Remus, ni James, ni nadie, al menos en el momento del fic. En realidad no quiere saber nada de los hombres. Se ha besado con él como si fuese un experimento científico. Nada más._

_Aun que luego, se les fuese un poquito de las manos y quisiesen más. Es cosa de las hormonas._

_Y eso._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerme!!!!_

_Besitos con sabor a luna llena!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
